


So, About Your Ears...

by LostUnkownHero



Series: What's To Be, What's To Create [1]
Category: End of Eternity | Resonance of Fate
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fail Humor, POV Third Person, Reader Input, Realization, Slight fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne, Zephyr and Vashyron came back from a mission from one of the cardinals... except they brought back something they didn't really expect to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, About Your Ears...

**Author's Note:**

> This is on my DA account. I'm actually proud of this series and hope you guys enjoy it!

Zephyr fell back on the loveseat with a small bounce, and kicked his legs up on the coffee table in front of him, his arms stretched out along the back of the chair. 

“Damn!” He breathed, blowing hair out of his eyes. “That job was a pain in the ass.” He said hardly, narrowing his eyes in particular at the new body in the abode.

The new body, a young woman, stood stiffly at the entrance, the door sealing off the outside behind her. Atop her head was a jungle of dirty [h/c] hair and her thin face and sunken eyes remained stoically still.

“It didn’t come without spoils,” Vashyron chirped with a laugh, as well, eying the young woman. “At least she has something better than what we usually get around here. I hate raisins.” The charming blonde muttered, zoning in on particular assets.

“Guys! Leave her alone!” Leanne barked, and gripped the [h/c] girl, pushing her behind her. “She didn’t choose to be kidnapped by a bunch of psychopaths. Especially, she didn’t deserve the treatment she had gotten…” She trailed off, her brows pulled together.

“Too bad. Wrong place, wrong time, its apart of life Leanne.” Zephyr said unemotionally. “She made it way too convenient for herself when we came along. Who the hell is she, anyway?” Leanne narrowed her eyes at the young man before turning to the girl with a sweet smile.

“What’s your name sweetie?”

She only blinked at her in response.

“She asked you a question.” Zephyr said.

“Here, let me try.” Vashyron proposed, and snaked an arm around the girl’s waist and pulled her close, tipping her chin up. “You should tell me your name, so I might have something to call out with.” He purred.

As his hand delved towards southern lands, Leanne slapped him upside the head.

“You big old pervert!”

“Ow!” Vashyron whined, and backed away. “This is no way you treat others. People will start thinking we’re a dysfunctional family!”

Zephyr flashed him a look, before resuming glaring at the unresponsive girl.

“If it isn’t going to talk, make up a name to call it then.”

Leanne tapped her lip before grinning. “I got it! …[Name].”

[Name] seemed to twitch, like she was coming to life, till she grew still again.

“Looks like you taught it a trick Leanne.” Zephyr snorted, and got up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He ignore Leanne’s frown. “Well I’m going to bed. Give me a demonstration later on how maybe tricks you can teach that brat.”

“No you aren’t! I think you need some time with [Name]. Maybe that’ll bring back a feeling people call sympathy, to you.” The young woman growled, and lead [Name] over to Zephyr, having their hands fold over into a hold.

Zephyr grimaced, and pulled away, but Leanne put it right back.

“Hey, if he doesn’t want alone time with her, I’d gladly—”

“ _No Vashyron_!” She hollered.

Meanwhile, while muttering disdainfully, Zephyr tugged [Name] up the stairs with him.

 

Within Zephyr’s room, he had [Name] seated on his bed, while he looked out the window. The clouds outside set down a ghastly haze throughout the city, and the blonde sighed at this. Leave it up to Mother Nature to make every artificial day happy. After a moment, he looked back to the girl seated on his bed.

She was still perched in the same position, rigidly elegant and tired. He didn’t feel irksome to her presence as much as he did before, and he caught himself watching her sad eyes stare blankly ahead.

“[Name],” He muttered, and he saw her twitch.

Pushing himself off the window, Zephyr crouched in front of her, staring at her hands rested on her knees. Next, he stared into the [e/c] eyes looking down at him.

“[Name],” He repeated, and she blinked. “That is your name isn’t it?” She made no movement this time.

Zephyr hesitated. What was he supposed to say? She was a girl paralyzed by the shock of whatever sick things those thugs did to her, so was he supposed to say he was _sorry_?

Considering Zephyr’s own history, ‘Sorry’ wouldn’t cut it.

“…You have… nice… ears.” He complimented awkwardly.

He knew he sounded like a retard, but her ears were the only damn thing looking healthy on her. For a moment, he thought he heard a soft laugh.

When he looked up at [Name], she was still staring blankly down at him.


End file.
